Some idea of the history of sand and gravel packing may be gleaned by reference to the following publications:
Composite Catalog of Oil Field Equipment and Services:
1964 Edition, page 2906 et seq, Layne & Bowler; PA1 1966 Edition, page 949 et seq, Brown Oil Tools; PA1 1968 Edition, page 318 et seq, B & W Inc.; PA1 1968 Edition, pages 4734 TIW; PA1 1970 Edition, page 4257 et seq, Kirk Shirley Oil Tools; PA1 1972 Edition, page 3434, Otis; PA1 1972 Edition, pages 377-384 Baker PA1 2,154,461--Layne (Layne & Bowler), PA1 4,049,055--Brown (Brown Oil Tools), PA1 3,710,862--Young et al (Otis), PA1 3,987,854--Callihan et al (Baker), and the art set forth in the above referred to Colomb and Farley application.
Also see U.S. Pat. Nos.